Chronicles of Kimiko Yamada (Chronicle I)
by Notorious 1234
Summary: One day, the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked, it was sealed within a civilian: Kimiko Yamada. Everyone grew to loath that one particular civilian girl who was chosen to be the Jinchuuriki, but somehow she found her love within the loath and overcame adversity. This is her story. - Chronicle I - CHAPTER 0 - "Sasuke, I'll fight you."


(Author Note: Hey. So if you're ready for the the story to begin, then please read this message first. Now, this is multichap and the updates will be weekly. Sorry if it just starts off as at a weird part in the series and you'll see why soon. As for the idea, this one's been floating around fanfiction for a long time… but what if Naruto-kun died of 'lung complications' (my little twist) and another child was used for the sealing (the actual idea)? Well, meet Kimiko. I will be updating weekly as most people try to do, and in the process I'll try to press out a planned total 5 chapters per week since I'm doing the planning as I go.)

(Thank you for your patience!)

* * *

Chronicles of Kimiko Yamada

* * *

Chronicle I

* * *

Chapter 0: The Darkness in the Night

* * *

A young man came into view. Who was this boy, you wonder, dressed in a blue shirt, khakis, and blue ninja sandals? This jet-black haired teen was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, a boy you will find out about later…

Sasuke walked up to a certain point, came to a stop, and looked back over his shoulder. Gazing into the trees as the leaves shook in the wind of the night, his eyes flashed red and a smirk appeared on his face. He said, "Come out or I'll kill you." he said coolly whipping his jet-black hair.

The person in the trees hesitated, but found her courage enough to jump straight out of the trees and land behind him. Was Sasuke serious? She thought this as she hesitated. This teen was a girl, her hair was also jet-black but was even straighter and she had a small button nose. She was wearing an orange skirt, a double-layer fishnet shirt with fishnet sleeves, and the same ninja sandals, only black and small enough to fit her diminutive feet.

She spoke. "It's just me… Sasuke. I just want you to know—"

"Kimiko, go home. Don't you see you're causing a problem being here?" said Sasuke. "Why are you here anyway…" said Sasuke, who was finally done looking over his shoulder and turned on his soles to stare straight into her eyes.

"Kimiko. You called me Kimiko; you used to always call me loser or dweeb. But do you know my true strength?" she said vaguely.

Sasuke slyly tightened his lips into a smile, "No, and I'm really looking forward to finding out." he taunted sarcastically. "Why don't you run along home?"

Kimiko wouldn't have it, she had the alternative to stand and fight for love. "I... I j-just want you to know you're making a m-mistake. Please, Sasuke, don't you dare leave." she said, crying soft tears. Evidently Kimiko elected to stay on her path and so she felt like she had to snap him out of it. "Anyway… I just wanted you to know I'm there for you, okay? Sakura's there for you… Kakashi is, too. We can be a family—not a real one, but we can be there for each other… wouldn't that be great?" her tears ever increased as she said all this.

But then he laughed cruelly, tilting his head to the ground. "That's your dream… not mine…" said Sasuke, he laughed cruelly, "What the hell does that mean to me anyway… I'm an avenger. I can't be your family, and you can't be there for me if I haven't even accepted you as a friend. As an avenger, I don't need family or friends, so please, don't even kid. Now I want you to go home and tell no one I was here. You might not get put under watch for aiding a criminal." he gave a tch.

Kimiko was getting angrier. Was Sasuke going to choose the life of a criminal over a life of friends and fulfillment? "Sasuke, don't be such a-an idiot—I-I—!"

"For the last time… go home and you won't regret it tomorrow." said Sasuke. Kimiko wouldn't take it… this was the first time Sasuke had ever gotten serious about leaving. She would have to stop him. She just wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke, I'll fight you." she said looking to him with sinister wide eyes. Kimiko put her fists up and got into a fighting position—she was ready to go, ready to save him from himself, bring him to his knees, and get him down off his damn high horse. She wanted nothing more than to save him!

"Why do you keep insisting? You're insane. Okay, I'll humor you… but not here…" he said. He chuckled coolly.

"No! This is going to happen right here right now." said Kimiko putting her foot down. Apparently her plan wasn't going to work…

Kimiko cried—she couldn't handle it—Sasuke was so arrogant. She cried ceaselessly. He should know that she cares. Kimiko's fighting for him even though Sasuke's fighting for himself. Although, that being said, what was Kimiko to him? This was futile for her. The tears started to fall. She was like a sad puppy looking for her owner. This was not how she imagined tonight would end up.

"You're still the same, Kimiko. You're always crying for your parents, always crying out for love—that's what makes us different you see. For a second, I thought you had changed." said Sasuke "Fine, as you wish… but not here. I'll you go, go alert the whole village that I'm leaving. I'll be gone in 1 hour. Your little plan to fight me right here and right now isn't a viable strategy. Meet me at the Valley of End. If you're smart, you'll wait till morning. They won't arrest you since I left of my own free will."

But Kimiko wasn't listening.

She didn't want him to go.

He had turned around and walked away, she sobbed out of sorrow. She thought one last thought in denial before her plan failed—as Kimiko charged at him he only consideration was— _my plan will work,_ she thought, _this will be the last stand in my love for him_! Although, the fight was over before it started. Sasuke sped behind her, striking her on the back of the neck. That was that—she fell to the ground paralyzed. As Kimiko lies there, she thinks about how easily she was beaten—she knew that telling him in blind love didn't work—she couldn't save him like that. Kimiko knew she wasn't being herself because she always had a reason for her love. She's needed to rethink her affection for him—become levelheaded again.


End file.
